Kisses Don't Lie
by chichicutie
Summary: A Zoey and Chase Oneshot. They know they love each other because kisses don't lie.


**Kisses Don't Lie**

**One shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song (Kisses Don't Lie by RIHANNA ) or the cast.**

"Today is the day. I am going to tell her," I told Michel and Logan.

They looked a little surprised at my sudden confident urge to tell Zoey.

"That is good, dude," Michael said.

"Finally," Logan added.

" How are you going to do?" Michael asked.

"I am going to kiss her then tell her I love her," I said proudly.

"Wow what a plan," Dana said sarcastically while standing at the door way.

"We really need to lock that door," I said.

"It wasn't lock. I have a key," Dana said holding at up.

Michael and I looked at Logan. Dana has been spending all her free time with her new boyfriend.

"What she gave me a key, too," Logan said.

"You could have told us. It is our dorm, too," Michael said.

"What you guys spend as much time with her as I do. Chase, who helps you with your problems about Zoey?" Logan asked. "Michael, who is the only challenge you have in video games?" Logan asked.

It was true the past weeks Dana has become a new bestfriend to all of us.

"I am still here," she said. No one answered she rolled her eyes.

"Back to my plan. I am just going to kiss her then tell her," I repeated.

"Why kiss her first?" Michael asked.

"Kisses don't lie," Dana answered.

_Kisses dont  
No they dont  
Never dont lie  
You can run if you want but you cant hide  
Telling you its the truth dont you ask why  
Kisses dont  
No they dont  
Kisses dont lie _

Michael and Logan looked confused.

"Okay. Like when me and a boy kiss for the first time you know it is love because you feel it in the kiss," Dana said.

Logan and Michael seemed to understand. Logan seemed to get mad at the sound of Dana kissing someone else.

That was what I was doing it. I didn't want Zoey to not believe me when I told her I loved her. It was the truth. So I was going to show her it is is love. I know it is love. The the way my heart flutters when she is near. My face has an urge to change to red when she gently touches me. When she laughs it make me dream of us. With every smile she throws my way new fantasies are created. I thought I have felt love before but it was nothing like this. I have have never trusted a person they way I do with her. I would got to the end of the world for her. Just her and and only her I would fight. I would be a lover and a fighter only for my love.__

Emotions come and go   
Almost how the wind will blow  
There so little in this world to trust in  
Seduce themselves with lies  
Some dont realize   
They call it love but its really only lusting 

"So when are you going to do this?" Dana asked.

I pulled out my cellphone.

"Zoey met me at the lake," I said.

"Okay," she said.

The people in my room look at me surprised at what I just did. I left hearing them say good luck. Boy, was I going to need it.

I sat down waiting Chase. Shouldn't he be here? He called me? What if he stands me up? It is not like it is a date. I wished it was. I wish I could tell Chase what he does to me by seating next to me. How she hurts me by not being with me. How can I say something like that to my bestfriend. He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't want to talk to me no more. No one knows of my undying affection for Chase. Some some may have guessed it by now but none will ever now how strong it really is. It has been five minutes since I came here. I got up to walk away.

_  
So you see you and me  
We're getting close to the danger zone  
Show me how tell me now  
Should I stay or should I go  
Cause I'm caught between yes and no _

All sudden Chase came from no where. He kissed me. So I did the only I could. I kissed him back. It was everything I hope for. I put everything I felt into the kiss. I know he was doing the same. I felt loved and safe. As if no one could harm me. My heart pumped and pounded harder and harder. Just when I flet like this kiss couldn't get any better it did. He reach up and held my face in his hands not stopping the kissing. My whole body exploded into words I couldn't explain. I felt loved even greater. I felt happy yet afraid it would end. I felt like my life have been complete. There was no need to ever again search for the one I love.

_  
Cause when you kiss me  
I feel everything that I been missing  
I try to slow down but my heart wont listen  
And its tearing me all up inside  
And when you touch me  
I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might crush me  
Should I put my trust in something I dont trust in  
I try to run but theres no place to hide  
Cause baby kisses dont lie  
_

Then with much surprised as he did when he kissed me he pulled back. Who could pull back form a kiss that great?

"Zoey, I love you," he whispered into my ear.

There goes the answer to my question. You pull bak from a kiss that great to say something even better. I knew he was telling the truth. When did he start loving me? How did he start? Why didn't I notice?During all these questions I forgot to answer back. Chase face turn said. He walked away. Somehow my mouth didn't work. Maybe because it still tinged form the kiss we just shared. He begin to run back to his room.

_  
Kisses dont  
No they dont   
Never dont lie  
You can run if you want but you cant hide   
Telling you its the truth dont you ask why  
Kisses dont  
No they dont  
Kisses dont lie  
_

I walked into my room very mad. Logan and Dana were making out. I guess I closed the door hard because they both looked at me.

"What happen?" Dana asked.

"I kissed her. Everything was great. She was kissing back and everything. Then I scared her by telling her I loved her," I said.

"Why did you run you should have waited for an answer," Logan said.

"I don't know," I said while door the door opened.

"I love you," someone whispered in my ear.

_You whisper in my ear  
But are your words sincere  
Cause pretty words can cut just like a knife  
You see I'm nobody's fool  
I play by my own rules  
So please think twice before you step into my life _

I knew the voice. Was she telling the truth? Why didn't she say it before. What if she was lying to save out friendship? __

So you see you and me  
We're getting close to the danger zone  
Show me how tell me now  
Should I stay or should i go  
Cause I'm caught between yes and no  
  
Then Zoey walked in front of me and kissed me. I knew she was telling the truth. I felt it before when we kissed. I still have to asked her. So i could hear it from her. That could wait. I continued to kiss her. It was even better the second time knowing she love me. I pulled back.

"Are you for real?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay because I . . ." I started.

"Shut-up and kiss me," she said. _  
_

_Cause when you kiss me  
I feel everything that I been missing  
I try to slow down but my heart wont listen  
And its tearing me all up inside  
And when you touch me  
I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might crush me  
Should I put my trust in something I dont trust in  
I try to run but theres no place to hide  
Cause baby kisses dont lie _


End file.
